Master Hand
|caption = Master Hand, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = Super Smash Bros. (1999) |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Hand |gender = Male |alignment = Neutral |creator = |english = Jeff Manning (SSB) Dean Harrington (Melee) Pat Cashman (Brawl) Xander Mobus (for 3DS/Wii U, Ultimate) |company = Nintendo }} Master Hand ( ) is a white hand-like entity who acts as a recurring boss character in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. He is the final boss of Classic and Adventure in Super Smash Flash, as well as the final boss for Classic in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description While Master Hand's origins are mysterious, he is known to be the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe, as well as the master of the World of Trophies. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is implied that he does not use his full power against the fighters he faces, and instead he merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. His left hand counterpart is known as Crazy Hand, and the two hands are in a dualistic conflict of being creative and destructive; Master Hand and Crazy Hand respectively. Master Hand also appears in the Game Boy Advance game Kirby & The Amazing Mirror as a mini-boss. Inhaling him would give Kirby the Smash ability, an ability that gives Kirby some of his moves from Super Smash Bros. Melee (though in a slightly altered state). Master Hand and Crazy Hand are also bosses of Candy Constellation. However, the concept of the Hands may have come from a boss called Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Super Star and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', who attacked Kirby with a stone hand that used different slaps, pokes, and grabs. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash, Master Hand is the final opponent of both Classic and Adventure, where he is accompanied by . He always fights on the stage. He uses his size and shape to his advantage - he slaps, punches and flicks the player around. Master Hand cannot be defeated by normal means; instead of damage, he has "hit points" (HP), the amount of which is altered based on the difficulty (for example, he only has 150 HP when fought on very easy) and must be depleted. Once his HP reaches zero, he explodes into the background and the mode is completed. In Adventure, once his HP reaches the halfway point, Crazy Hand will appear to aid Master Hand in the fight against the player. In Super Smash Flash 2 In Super Smash Flash 2, Master Hand returns as the final opponent of Classic. This iteration of Master Hand can only be fought in Classic and has custom sprites, much like some characters who received the same makeover. Like his SSF iteration, this version of Master Hand can only be faced on , with new attacks such as firing lasers from his fingers, as well as other attacks he can use in the official Super Smash Bros. games. Master Hand cannot be defeated by normal means; his HP has returned once again, and his HP changes according the difficulty, going so far as 400 HP on insane difficulty. Two Master Hands also serve as the opponents in event #51, ?????, where they have 500 HP each. See also *Crazy Hand Category:Bosses in Super Smash Flash Category:Bosses in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo